Our Journey
by Emolgaa
Summary: Percy Jackson and friends get sucked into the world of Pokémon. What happens next? Read to find out.


**Hmm. I wonder how many people like Pokémon **_**and**_** Percy Jackson. So here's a crossover!**

-][-

_His feet touched the seabed, and his first thought was, 'Cold.'_

_He had an uneasy feeling; something dangerous was near him. This was unusual. The black haired teen had always felt safe underwater._

'_Guys,' he called out to his six friends who were trapped inside of an air bubble, floating around the bottom of the lake. 'Come here. Don't go too far.'_

_The son of Poseidon kicked a dead coral at his feet. It went forward about a meter, before skidding to a stop, and suddenly sinking completely into the soft ground._

_He gasped._

'_Stay where you are.' He told his friends, taking one step forward. The ground shook, and his last thought was, 'Damn!' before the ground swallowed the seven whole._

-][-

Percy groaned, opening his eyes. Sand covered his body, and he assumed he was by the seaside. Annabeth was beside him, unconscious, and he sighed in relief. Looking left and right, and he saw the other five spread out around the beach.

The teen stood up, brushing his clothes clear of the grains. He crouched down, nudging his girlfriend softly.

'Annabeth, wake up…' he whispered.

Instinctively, the blonde's eyes shot open, and she would have punched Percy in the jaw if he hadn't jumped up in surprise. She sat up as if nothing happened and yawned.

'Where are we, Seaweed Brain?'

Percy shrugged. 'Don't know.'

'Let's find out, then.'

Annabeth got up, waking the others. Within ten minutes, all the seven were sitting in a circle on the sand.

'Let's have a vote,' the daughter of Athena suggested. 'Who votes that we stay here until someone comes?'

Silence.

'Who votes that we explore?'

Seven hands shot into the air, including Annabeth's. Naturally. She wasn't surprised; most Demigods were ADHD and adventurous, and wouldn't want to wait at an unknown beach for something that may never happen.

'Then let's go.'

-][-

Four hours. That was how long the seven lasted without complaining for food. It was also how long it took for Leo to run out of jokes. And, at the same time, it was how long they took to find a person. A real life human that wasn't any of the strange creatures they saw on the way. This person had dark red hair, and a white shirt with a black vest, making him look a lot like a waiter.

'Hey, you!' Leo ran forward, catching the attention of the man. He turned around, an eyebrow raised.

'Yes?' he then bowed. 'My name is Chili.'

'I'm Leo!' the hyper teen replied. 'The thing is, we appeared in this world just this morning.' He gestured to his surroundings. 'What are those weird creatures over there?'

'Weird creatures? Oh, you mean Pokémon?' Chili pulled out a spherical object from his pocket, throwing it up it the air. It opened up, and what looked like a red monkey materialised in front of them.

Leo took a step back. 'Wha-what is that?!'

'This is Pansear. Pansear, say hi to Leo.'

'Pan pan pan!' Pansear, with a smile on its face, waved at Leo happily.

'Uh, hi…'

The other six demigods kept quiet.

'Oh!' Chili said, grinning. 'I could get you guys a Pokémon each!'

'Hang on a second,' Jason said, frowning. 'Each of us, a _Pokémon_?! A weird creature for us to take care of?!'

Chili huffed. 'They aren't _weird_. You are weird, not knowing what Pokémon are. I'll take my leave about now. Good luck.'

He turned to leave, and his Pansear stuck his tongue out at the seven.

'Wait up!' Piper yelled, Charm Speak filling her voice. 'Don't go just yet! Please tell us how to get a Pokémon!'

From a meter away, Chili faced her. 'Um, sure! Follow me!'

-][-

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' Jason asked, partly annoyed at his girlfriend.

'Nope.' Piper shook her head. 'But it's most definitely better than wondering around this world with no idea what we are doing. Trust me.'

Even without her powers, Piper's words were enough to convince Jason.

'Fine,' he sighed.

Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Leo, Hazel and Frank followed Chili through a few roads, or routes, and they eventually reached a town after nearly an hour. By then, the seven were completely famished.

'You guys looked tired. Let's go to Professor Juniper's!' The redhead led them to inside a building. 'This is the Professor's laboratory. She has heaps of Pokémon here! Wait down here first, and I'll prepare a meal.'

Chili left them on the couch, starving and thirsty. Minutes later, a woman in a lab coat walked up to them, studying the seven with interest.

'Chili told me you aren't from here,' she stated.

Frank nodded.

The lady smiled. 'I am Professor Juniper. It's time to get you your first Pokémon!'

Leo's stomach growled in annoyance. He raised his hand. 'If you don't mind, could we get our food first…?'

Juniper laughed. 'Of course! I forgot, sorry. Chili is a chef, luckily for you. He's cooking now.'

-][-

'Yay, food.'

The sentence came out from Leo's mouth with no enthusiasm. He walked over to the table with his empty stomach, staring at the dishes placed neatly on top of the tablecloth.

The seven took their seats, while Professor Juniper left the kitchen and Chili walked out of the lab.

Instantly, Percy and Leo devoured their food completely, while the others ate normally. Not too long later, all of them had empty plates. They cleared the table, loading the dishes and utensils into the kitchen sink.

'Well then,' Annabeth started. 'Let's go get our first Pokémon!'

-][-

'Whoa,' Leo breathed, looking left and right. He pointed to the red and white spherical objects that lined the shelves. 'That Chili guy had one of those. What is it?'

The seven were now in what Juniper called 'The Choosing Room'. Leo, as usual, was intrigued by all the mechanical items.

'That's a Pokéball. It's used to keep Pokémon in. Most Pokémon are stored in them until battled, though some prefer to travel outside of the ball,' Juniper replied.

'Cool! But what are battles? Does it involve fighting bad guys?' Percy asked, getting excited. 'I'm ready for that!'

Annabeth rolled her eyes. 'Seaweed Brain, you still look kind of weary. I don't think you're ready to fight just yet.'

'A battle is where two trainers send out their Pokémon and have them use moves to fight. Moves are - ah, nevermind.'

'Huh? I didn't catch that.' Hazel was confused.

'Forget what I said,' the Professor said, her eyes sparkling. 'Let's get you your first Pokémon.'

-][-

Juniper threw up three Pokéballs. Out came an orange pig, a white and blue otter, and a green snake with tiny arms and legs. Or at least that was what Annabeth thought of them.

'These are Tepig, Oshawott and Snivy,' the Professor introduced, indicating the pig, otter and snake respectively. 'Normally, these are the only choices for starting trainers, but I'll give you an exception. Let me show you around the room!'

Juniper walked to each shelf, showing each and every Pokémon stored inside the Pokéballs. The seven, however, couldn't find any that they liked. Until the third row of the second shelf.

'And this is Noctowl.' Juniper released the Pokémon, and an owl like being was materialised beside her. 'It is quite a smart Pokémon, and can use a variety of Psychic type moves.'

Annabeth squealed, which was very unlike her, and exclaimed. 'I'll take it!'

The Professor nodded. 'Good choice. I wouldn't usually give fully evolved Pokémon to starters, but like I said, this is an exception. Here, this is Noctowl's Pokéball. Would you like to give it a nickname?'

Shaking her head, the daughter of Athena took the object in her hand. 'I'm your...trainer now, Noctowl.'

The Owl Pokémon chirped, flapping its wings and flying to the top of her head, landing there.

'Grats, Wise Girl, for getting your first Pokémon,' Percy told his girlfriend, an arm around her shoulder.

'Oh, come on,' Annabeth replied, shrugging Percy's arm off. 'It's just a Pokémon. Everyone will get one soon.'

Soon enough, all of them had gotten each of their own Pokémon. Except Hazel, that is.

Leo got a Houndour, Percy got an Oshawott, Piper got a Togepi, Frank got a Ditto, and Jason got a Blitzle.

'Hazel, why don't you have a Pokémon? Do you not want one?' Frank asked, concerned.

'No, it's not that…' Hazel seemed somewhat uncomfortable. 'There doesn't seem to be a Pokémon I want…'

'Bink?'

Everyone turned abruptly to where the strange sound had come from. Standing at the doorway was a rock-like object with ears end eyes, and with light blue crystals embedded in its body.

Hazel squealed suddenly, running forward and kneeling down, observing the floating rock.

'Is this a Pokémon?' she asked.

The Professor looked puzzled. 'Probably, but…I've never seen it before.'

'What?!' Leo's jaw dropped. 'A Pokémon that you don't know about? But Professor, you're a professor! You should know all about Pokémon!'

'Calm down, Valdez,' said Juniper. 'It might be from another region.'

'Region…?' It was Leo's turn to look confused. 'What do you mean?'

'This world has five known region so far,' Professor Juniper explained. 'There's Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and lastly, Unova. We are in Unova now. This Pokémon is most likely to be from a currently undiscovered region.'

'Ooh, but can I have it?' Hazel asked hopefully. 'I like it.'

'Well, sure, but first I have to make sure that it doesn't belong to someone else. Chances are, it does, because how does a Pokémon from a distant region travel to Unova all by itself?' Juniper reached into her pocket.

'The reason is because it didn't!'

Everyone turned to the mysterious speaker. She came out from behind the door, a smile on her face.

'This Pokémon is Carbink. It's from my region.'

'Your region?' Juniper raised an eyebrow. 'And I assume this is your Pokémon?'

The girl shook her head. 'Nope. It's wild, but I followed it here to ensure its safety. I'm a Pokémon Ranger, see.'

'How nice! My name is Professor Juniper, I'm the professor of the Unova Region.' The Professor introduced. 'These kids are Percy, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Leo and Frank.'

'Nice to meet ya, everyone. My name is Kuro! Like I said, I'm a Pokémon Ranger, and my job is to protect wild Pokémon from poachers and stray dangers. As you might be able to tell, I followed this Carbink all the way from Kalos.' Kuro explained.

'Kalos? Is that your region?' Juniper asked.

Kuro nodded. 'It's quite far from all the other regions. Oh, and lots of new Pokémon as well! Such as Carbink here.'

'Wait,' Hazel interrupted. 'So I get to keep Carbink?'

'Yup.'

The Ranger tossed a Pokéball at the Jewel Pokémon, covering it in a white light, and later being closed into the spherical object.

The seven watched closely, watching as the Pokéball shook on the ground. Finally, it stopped, and a clicking sound could be heard. Kuro smiled, bending down to pick up the ball. She passed it to Hazel.

'There, you have your Pokémon now.'

'Thanks!'

-][-

Leo seemed to be daydreaming.

That way a regular toy could 'capture' a real living creature? Amazing!

He'd have to design one once he made it back to Camp Half-Blood.

The thought struck him hard.

_If_ he made it back to Camp Half-Blood.

Leo snapped out of his trance. _Of course I'll make it back!_ He thought. _We all will!_

He didn't realise that they were already walking out of the laboratory.

'Hey, we're leaving already?' he protested. 'But I want to spend some more time with that Kuro girl! She's cute!

Frank rolled his eyes. 'You think _every_ girl is cute, Fire Boy.'

'True that.'

'Hey! Wait!'

Leo turned, and he saw Kuro running toward them.

'Oh, it's the Ranger! You coming with us?' he asked, a bit too excited.

'No.' Kuro shook her head. 'I have to go back to Kalos. But, Professor Juniper asked me to give you guys one of these each.'

She handed a Leo brown pouch about the size of his hand.

'Ooh, sweet! What is it, though?' he asked, opening the pouch. Out came a grey-ish device, with a screen and an all-red Pokéball design on the bottom.

'It's called a Pokédex,' Kuro replied. 'If you just align the camera to a Pokémon, it will show information on it.'

Leo grinned. 'Awesome!'

'I'll just go give the others one each.'

'Okay!'

-][-

**That is probably the longest chapter I have ever written. Well, it's the end for now! I'm currently writing chapter for The Wish, be sure to check that out as well if you like Pokémon!**


End file.
